How Did This Happen?
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why did Roy have to be so cute? Why did Ed have to be so easy to convince? Why did everyone have to know they were gay?


**Well. I haven't written one of these yet so I might as well. I don't own FMA so don't assume I do lol.**

_**Ed's POV**_

I rolled my eyes as Al asked me why I was so worried about going into Colonel Mustang's office _again._ I couldn't exactly tell him, that I thought the Colonel was gay, so I went with the usual excuse.

"Al, you know why. Once again, I'll have to listen to Colonel Sarcasm bag on me for not finding the Philosopher's Stone. 'Strike out again FullMetal?' 'How'm I supposed to keep funding this goose-chase?' 'Did you know I love dogs, Ed?' 'You'd better find it this time Elric!' 'Did you know I like mini-skirts?'...It goes on and on! It never stops! One day, I'm just going to shove that stupid watch he gave me straight down his throat! AAGGH!!" I started biting and kicking the bars on the fence and Al tried to pull me off,

"Brother, please calm down!!!" He pried me off the bars and set me on the ground. I pushed his hands away and stood up. Some unimportant military person came and opened the gate for us and we made our way up to Roy's office. I walked in and Al was about to followed me, but Mustang stood up,

"I would like to speak with your brother privately Al, if you don't mind." Al looked at me and I shrugged. He nodded and walked back out the door. Mustang turned away and sat in the seat behind his desk and gestured for me to sit in one of the couches in front of it. I walked forward and dropped heavily into the smooth leather couch. I was scratching at something that was stuck to my automail when he cleared his throat and I looked up at him. He was eyeing me with this look, that just screamed 'You're screwed'. I sunk deeper into the couch and he stood up and sat on the couch across from me._ Why am I scared? I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. He can't hurt me. I'm under military protection. Oh, wait, he is the military._ He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and glared at me,

"Ed you gotta quit flirting with me at work. You know just as well as I do that open gayness will get me fired. The Fuhrer doesn't mind that people in his troops are gay, he just doesn't want them parading around telling everyone. You understand." I shrieked in outrage and jumped up from the couch. _Dammit, he's taller than me even when he's sitting down._ I took another step forward and glared at him,

"I don't flirt with you!! You're the one that needs to stop flirting with me!! I may be gay, but I like being alone! I am a loner! I like being by myself! It makes things less complicated!" Roy stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. My eyes softened but were still somewhat in a glare. He looked down at me, _Damn, he's huge,_ with sad eyes,

"Don't say that. Please. I get that, I might not have been the best friend to you, ever, but, I still want to be with you." he bent down and kissed the top of my head, and rubbed my hair where he did, I'm sure he would have gone a bit further, but then we heard a chorus of giggles coming from the other side of the door. Mustang looked from me to the door and walked back to his desk,

"Dammit," he grabbed a small pistol out of the drawer and walked out the door, "Dammit Havoc, stay away from my goddamned door! And you too Hughes! Don't give me that look Hawkeye, stay away from my office unless I call you!" I heard gun shots and screams and then Roy came back in the door, and shut it behind him. I looked nervously from him to the door,

"Y-you didn't shoot them did you?!" He put them gun back in his desk and laughed,

"Hell no! Why would I shoot my best officers?" I sighed and slouched back into the couch. He sat across from me again in the other couch and grinned. I shifted uncomfortablely in my seat.

"Wh-what are you looking at Roy?" He bit his lip and looked nervously at me,

"Do you like living with Hughes? And his family?" I shrugged,

"I guess. It's kind of annoying when the baby wakes us up in the middle of the night but other than that it's fine." He smiled again. _Oh crap. I know what he's gonna say._

"Would you like to move in with me? I have a big house, a lot of extra rooms, and of course, Al should come too." My eyes widened. In fear or in shock, I have no idea. My concience was speaking to me. Wow, I didn't know I had one of those._ Come on Ed. Take the offer. He's trying to be nice. At least you don't have to share a room with him._ I bit my lip and stood up,

"I'll have to ask my brother what he thinks. Hold on." I ran out the door and slammed it in his face. Al wasn't in the hall so I ran down the hall to Hawkeye's office. _She should know where he is._ I opened the door and Al, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Hughes were all hunched over her desk. They were giggling like a bunch of school girls and I caught pieces of their conversations. 'I knew he was gay,' 'But Fullmetal?' 'Well our mom always said he would be a magnet, she just got the team wrong'. That caused the three military personel to start howling with laughter. I growled,

"Al! Out in the hall! Now!" He looked at me guiltily and followed me out the door. I stared at him and tapped my foot, waiting for an explanation,

"I-I'm sorry brother! I didn't meant it. They were cracking jokes about you and Colonel Sarcasm and.." I stopped him,

"His names Roy...continue." Al looked at me in shock and then fell down laughing. He crawled back into the door and shouted to the others,

"He just called him Roy!" At first there was only silence in the room and then there was three thumps and then loud laughter. They must have fallen onto the floor. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Al's foot. I pulled him back out the door and dragged him back down the hall,

"Mustang wants to know whether or not we want to move into his place. It has nothing to do with me, its just to get away from Hughes' place so the baby can't wake us up every night." Al nodded,

"Okay, no problem. I don't mind." I let go of him and set off back to Roy's office, when I noticed Al wasn't following me. He had gone back to Hawkeye's office and was practically screaming the news,

"Ed just said he's going to move in with "Roy"!" Everyone in that room started laughing and then people started walking out of their office to see what was going on. Everyone's face just looked confused, except for Roy's. He looked as happy as a four-year-old kid on Christmas morning. Maybe happier. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers and looked down at my feet,

"Oh God!"

**Haha. Poor Ed. His brother just can't keep his mouth shut lol.**


End file.
